This project proposes the synthesis and investigation of the chemical and pharmacological properties of novel 3,4-dihydroquinazolines and their analogues for anticonvulsant activity. The overall goals of the project are: (1) development of new routes for the synthesis of novel 3,4-dihydroquinazolines not readily obtainable by existing chemical technology; (2) a study of the chemistry associated with these heterocyclic systems, particularly as relates to functionalizations necessary for structure-activity relationship (SAR) studies and possible rearrangements to benzodiazepines; (3) preparation of potential long-acting anticonvulsants utilizing the concept of active-site directed irreversible inhibition; and (4) the evaluation of pharmacological properties as a basis for preparation of analogues with maximized effectiveness and decreased toxicity.